User blog:Epicgamerowo2/Ranking towers that I’ve beaten.
This is only world 1, I don't have all the time in the world, thanks. Ring 1: Tower of Annoying Simple Trials 8/10 very good tutorial tower does the job nicely is a little annoying though Tower of Anger 10/10 nothing could ever be done so well for an easy tower! It's a classic and is fun to play just when you're bored Tower of Madness 6/10 god my eyes didn't deserve that and although it's ok for a medium tower and isn't deficient in any way except for maybe the stupid walking floor with is basically toft and yea the color scheme wouldn't play just for fun.. Tower of Killjoys 9/10 awesome! Really interesting to have this in ring 1. Doesn't fit in too nicely but it doesn't change the fact that it's great. It's a little confusing for its difficulty though (luckily nerfs made it less hard) Ring 3: Tower of Funny Thoughts 3/10 not funny didn't laugh maybe not as god awful as tooez but it was boring in almost all ways but it was expected from it_nice. Also walking simulator anyone Tower of Inverted Colors 0.5/10 just me or is my eyes burning even worse than they did from madness anyways I hate this tower with awful gameplay such as useless spinners useless color scheme uncreative in all ways it's worse than even an it_nice tower which is just fuckin dissapointing Tower of Deep Sighing 6/10 not much to say abt this tower, it did its job and didn't take that long too. Probably one of the easiest towers I've beaten in ring 3 but nothing special to make it good Tower of Ancient Trickery 9/10 NOW THIS IS A MASTERPIECE. the gameplay might be not so good as it's design but nevertheless it was fun as hell even if trickery and a bit too low for its difficulty! still had so much fun Tower of Fatness 8/10 ngl a lot of people said it was too hard but I thought it was easy and fun even if it had it nice gameplay it wasn't too bad especially since it had a good color scheme and good music and some unique ideas Tower of Winning Every Run 0.2/10 HOW DO YOU EVEN GET WORSE THAN THIS??! THIS TOWER IS CHRIST ALMIGHTY ABSOLUTELY A NIGHTMARE. HEADHITTERS, KILLBRICKS SPAM, ANNOYING MECHANICS, BUGGY SECTIONS. IT COULDNT GET WORSE AND ITS 100X HARDER THAN ITS ACTUAL DIFFICULTY! HAHAHAHA Ring 4: Tower of Spiralling Heights 7.5/10 very good tower very good theme but not as good as togg. Though the end was VERY buggy and some of the gameplay wasn't very fun it was a good experience nonetheless (unlike the one above) Tower of Getting Gnomed 10/10 all around GREAT tower! Not as good as ToA because of the cloud part but I wouldn't want to change any bit of it! Whoever made it is my miracle at this point Tower of Linonophobia 0.3/10 maybe better on mobile and doesn't deserve a screaming fit like tower but still pretty god awful even if I haven't finished it. It also has the most uncreative and unfun non mobile friendly gameplay that could ever exist. There are more jumps in tower of True skill that are mobile friendly than linonophobia, god my pain doesn't end don't it My order! 1. Tower of Anger 2. Tower of Getting Gnomed 3. Tower of Ancient Trickery 4. Tower of Killjoys 5. Tower of Fatness 6. Tower of Annoying Simple Trials 7. Tower of Spiralling Heights 8. Tower of Deep Sighing 9. Tower of Madness 10. Tower of Funny Thoughts 11. Tower of One Equals Zero 12. Tower of Inverted Colors 13. Tower of Linonophobia 14. Tower of Winning Every Run Category:Blog posts